With The Enemy
by Riddlemione
Summary: Old enemies are forced to work their issues of because of a sticky arranged marriage.
1. The Announcement

**"Thank you for coming, Ms. Russo." The bleach blonde reporter said shaking my hand fiercely. I gave her a sincere smile. "Now, Ms. Russo-"I held up my hand.**

**"Um, Julianna is fine, Ms. Skeeter." I reassured. She snapped her fingers in the air and her quill and pad were at the ready.**

**"How does it feel to be the Wearing Worlds Number One Triple Threat Girl?" She asked. I looked at her curiously. **

**"I'm not sure what you mean, Ms. Skeeter." I said. **

**"Please call me Rita." She assured. "What I'm asking is...."She trailed. "You are the ideal daughter for any parent. You sing." She said. "You dance in many categories such as waltz and contemporary." She said. "You model and act as well. Your new CD is coming out in December. Is that correct?" She asked getting ready to write. She waited." We are **_**working **_**on my debut album. The date hasn't been announced yet, but it should be around either December or January." I said waiting for the next question."A rumor has been spreading about you and an unknown gentleman hugging in Halloween Town. Comment?" She asked.**

**"Um, the only men I was with in Halloween Town were my brother and my body guards." I said.**

**"So I take that as a no on your romance life. But in Wizard World magazine they predicted perhaps an old school love..."She trailed.**

**"I didn't date when I was in school." I explained. **

**"Speaking of school... Is it true you are going to Wiz Tech in the new year to come?" She asked. She looked at me through her secretary like glasses.**

**"That much is true. I'm going to get my Ph. D in business management and associate degree in fashion design." I said.**

**"That's all nice, but you know you will be going to school with some of the Westgate Winged Horses? Cedric Diggory, Marcus Flint, Oliver Wood, Roger Davies..."She trailed.**

**I sighed. "I know them. I actually went to Hogwarts with all of them. Mainly kept to myself. Although I did use to help Hagrid with the creatures." I said. "Well looks like you are going to be able to meet up with your old school mates at the quittidch cup this year." She said bringing it to a happier subject. I nodded.**

**"I will be singing at the half-time show. It's a song on my CD."I said. "Well it looks like this interview is over. Thank you for coming, Julianna." She said. "Anytime." I said then left.**

**I managed to get to my flat in Hallow Wood. I had a protection charm over the place so no paparazzi gets past the gate or edge of the property. The temperature was warmer than those of other nights considering it was near the end September. It was a good night for a swim in the . A couple of laps before bed could be just what I need.**

**I went to my room and put on a white bikini with hot pink strings. The pool was slightly cool, but I adjusted to it rather quickly. I floated for about 10 minutes, just relaxing. I did about 20 laps counting there and back as 1. When I got a cold wind made me have chill bumps. I wrapped myself with a towel and went inside. I looked over to see I had missed a phone call. It was my agent/planner/best fruity guy friend, Marius. I looked to see that it was 10 o'clock so why in the world would he be calling at this time on a week night? I dialed the number and waited for an answer.**

**"Julianna, are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked. I was slightly confused. "For what?" I asked. "You are going for a photo shoot tomorrow. Don't tell me you forgot." He said annoyed. "No. I just didn't remember what you meant at first." I said. "Read Rita's report. Made you look perfect and she usually doesn't do that to people so good job." He said. "Do I have to go?" I asked. "Yes. Remember Team Horses not the Cannons." He reminded. "I know." I said. "Well, get some sleep. We have an early morning tomorrow. 7 sharp." He said. I sighed. "Okay. Goodnight." I said "Wait! Isn't the cup this Saturday?" I asked. "No. It is the first Saturday of October." He said. "Okay." I said. "Bye. I am hanging up now." He said. *CLICK***

**I took of my bikini in the bathroom and took a warm shower. I grabbed my wand and tapped my wet head. It began dry and when I tapped it once more it became straight. I changed into a tank top and shorts. I went down stairs into the kitchen and had a sandwich with a glass of milk. I put it in the dishwasher and went up to bed I was too tired to do anything else.**

**The next morning, I got up an went straight for the shower. I put on some a pair of shorts and a black and white plaid shirt. As shoes I put on some black suede boots. I wore my hair straight as usual. I put on foundation and mascara knowing that the make-up crew would put pounds of it on my face. I grabbed the keys to my new black Mustang GT imported from America. I ran back upstairs forgetting my ipod, phone, and purse. I went back to the car and noticed I had a missing call from my mother. Oh, well, I'll call her after the photo shoot.**

**I called Marius. "Where is this shoot anyway?" I asked. "It's at the stadium." He said. "Yay.." I said with fake enthusiasm. "It took me allot to get you at the half-time show so please try and behave yourself." He said. I sighed. "I will. Do you know why the shrew tried to call me?" I asked. "Your mother? I have honestly no clue.." He said. "You're lying to me, Marius." I said stopping at the stop sign. "It's for her to tell you not me. See you when you get here." He said and hung up on me. I turned on my ipod which was connected to my car's speaker system. I turned on Poker Face by Lady Gaga.**

**My cell began to buzz again. It was my friend Lizzy. "Hey, Liz." I greeted. "Hey, Ju. So did mom tell you the news?!" She asked excitedly. "What are you talking about? What news? Is it good?" I asked confused. "Oh.. Well.. That is your mum and dad's job to tell you." She said. "You're beginning to sound like Marius." I teased. "Well, we are not allowed to tell you exactly **_**what**_** it is, but I'll give you a hint. There is 1 really good part, 1 horrible part and 1 okay part." She said. "Wow, that narrows it down." I said. "Well, I got to go. I'm here for the photo shoot for the Westgate Winged-Horses." I said. She began to laugh. "You are about to find out!" She said then hung up on me. What is the deal with everyone hanging up on me today?**

**I get out of the car and see the wicked witch of the west. "Julianna!" She said coming towards me covered in Chanel No.5. I nearly gagged at the smell. "Mother!" I said with a fake smile on my face. We did are routine air kisses on each side of the face. No contact was to be made. Which was fine with me. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "When is it a crime for a mother to come to something special for her daughter?" She asked with a hand over her black heart. "It isn't a crime, but why do you think this is more important than my graduation?" I asked with my smile still on my face. "I just came to invite you to dinner tonight." She said. "Who is going to be there?" I asked curious. "Myself, your father, hopefully you, and two surprise guests." She said. "Any special occasion for this?" I asked. "I guess you could say so." She said. "What should I wear?" I asked. "We are eating at Le Gavoroche." She said. "Cocktail dress?" I asked just wanting to go to somewhere like McDonalds. "Tea-length." She noted. I rolled my eyes. I looked over her. "I have to go get ready for the shoot, but call me at around 2:00 so you can give me directions." I said. "I do call, but you never answer." She said. "I got a new phone. I have no service at home." I lied. "Well, you call me when your done." She said.**

**We exchanged air kisses once more. She put on her Prada sunglasses and left the field. I laughed to myself as one of her heels sunk into the ground. I went to the big tent and found Marius. "Here you go, Beautiful." He said handing me a cappuccino. Unlike my mother, Marius isn't afraid to exchange kisses on the cheek. I sat in the chair next to him. A woman with a headset on handed me a schedule. "So when are the boys going to be here?" I asked taking a sip. "Someone is eager." I lightly hit his shoulder. "I am just curious." I said. "Well here one comes." he said pointing to a multiple sports cars. They all stepped out with the car. The exchange high fives and hugs. "Julianna?" I heard Marius ask. "Yes?" I asked not taking my eyes from the boys. "You're drooling. I hit his shoulder once more.**

**I crossed my legs. "Who is drooling now?" I whispered to Marius as Oliver Wood eyed my legs. "You are a tease little girl." He said. "Nothing wrong with being a little heartbreaker." I said finishing off my cappuccino. "Well, go sit in Diggory's lap and talk about the first thing that 'pops' up." He whispered. I couldn't help myself. I began laughing wildly as did he. "You are horrible..."I said whipping away a stray tear. "Julianna." I heard a Oliver say my name. I turned around to see the whole gang back together once more. Well everyone except Marcus. No one got along with him. "Here." Marius said reaching for my empty drink. I got up and hugged Oliver.**

**"Looks like we all made it." He teased. "Yes, but you guys **_**knew**_** what you wanted to do." I said. "So Wood is the only one who gets a hug?" Roger asked with a fake pout. I rolled my eyes and hugged him tightly. For some odd reason Cedric nor Marcus spoke to me. "Cat got your tongue, boys?" I asked. Marcus shot a smirk at me. I didn't expect much from Diggory. Him and I never got along. "Diggory.." I said. "Russo." That's the way it has always been. When he didn't speak to each other we were yelling at each other. "Julianna, make-up." Marius said. "Well, I got to go get ready. See you in front of the cameras." I said then went to make up.**

**They put on the basics. No cover-up though which I thought was odd. "You'll be sweating and we can't risk a breakout." Marius explained. "Marius, will you please call my mother and schedule the dinner for tonight?" I asked. "Already on it." He said. "Mrs. Russo? This is Marius... Julianna's agent. Your daughter Julianna." He said. I rolled my eyes at my mother's idiocy. "She wanted to know what time for dinner tonight?" He asked. "Well, she wanted to know what time **_**you **_**wanted." He said. He clenched his jaw showing his teeth. "Great! Sounds like a plan. Goodbye." He said quickly then hung up. His eyes nearly crossed. "Julianna, I love you, but I am never doing that again for you. No offense, but your mother is the meanest bitch I have ever met. She drives me crazy!" He shouted. "Yeah, she has that effect on people." I said smiling to myself that I didn't have to talk to her. Hair was next. They simply made it curly even though I liked it straight. Curly was my natural state. They put Redkin Ringlet 07 in it and hairspray which caused me to cough.**

**I wore a simple strapless black dress and black stiletto heels. **

**I walked to the field. I saw the boys talking to the photographer. They were in their jerseys with jeans on. They had on tennis shoes and boy did they look hot! "Why am I in this and they are in that?" I asked. "You will have outfit changes." Marius answered. "Oh." I said. "Zulianna!" The photographer boomed happily. "Jean Pier." Marius whispered. "Jean!" I said with equal enthusiasm. "Like what you zee?" He asked referring to the boys. "You sound like Marius." I said. He laughed. "Places!" Jean shouted clapping his hands. "Zulianna, you go over with zee guys." He said. I tried carefully not to dig my heels in the ground. "Broom!" Jean shouted. He wasn't like other photographers. When he yelled it's like he was asking for one not ordering for one.**

**A broom was handed to Jean then he handed it to me. "Zulianna, get in the air cross legged on zee broom." He said. I did as instructed. It was difficult with my short dress on. Marcus kept looking at me legs. It was getting annoying. No wonder I never liked him. "Zulianna, Darling, look like you are doing something mischievous, but look at zee men." Jean said. "Men, look at her in zee air." Jean said. "Diggory, since you are zee tallest; reach for her heel." Jean said. Cedric did as instructed. "Zulianna, act like you are laughing." Jean said. "Perfect!" He said then took the shot. "Next shot." He said.**

**I was now in jersey like the boys with Nike shoes and jeans on. Make-up put dirt on my face. Marius nearly went into cardiac arrest at that. Hair simply put my hair in a high ponytail. We walked back out. Jean asked me to get on Oliver's and Marcus' shoulder. A crew member handed me the cup from last year, but looked like the one from this year. Cedric held the snitch in his hand and leaned on his broom on the other. Roger had a quaffle in his arm and a broom in the other. Oliver and Marcus were holding brooms with the hands that were not holding my legs. "Zulianna, act like you just one. Everyone be excited!" Jean encouraged.**

**We took a few more shots in different costumes and all the while Diggory was being a prick. We got the make-up and dirt off of our faces and were about to leave. "See you at the cup, Julianna. We should do lunch next week." Roger said. "Sounds great! Bye, Roger." I said waving. Diggory came out looking like a model more than a national quittidch player. "Diggory!" I shouted running to him in my suede boots. Marius, a few crew members, him and I were the only people left. "Listen, I know we didn't leave on the best terms in school, but I just want you to know that all the mean things I did in my past are behind me. I want you and me to be friends like me and Roger and Oliver are." I said. **

**"You threw my broom in the lake-"He began. "I also swam to get it out." I noted. "You caught Cho on fire." He said. "I told you that wasn't me. Her hair was near a candle." I defended. "Will you let me finish?!" He half yelled. "You did all these horrible physical and mental things to me and you expect me to forgive you like **_**that**_**?" When he said **_**that **_**he snapped his fingers in my face. I slapped his hand away from my face. "I'm trying to be nicer to you. I school is over, Cedric. Why can't you and I be friends?" I asked. "When you messed around with someone who I literately wanted to kill that's when you became someone who couldn't be a friend." He snarled. "How can-"I was about to ask him how did I mess around with Jeremy when I was still a virgin, but he would make fun of me. "I didn't mess around with Jeremy and why do you care anyway about who I am with?!" I was now yelling. "Oh, you will soon find out." He growled and left.**

**"I'm not kidding you, Liz, he has become the biggest prat. Even worse than school." I said. "Admit it though! You like him." She teased. "Um...Eww!" I said. "He is hot and you, him, and I all know it." She said. "Whatever. To make my nerves even worse, I have to go eat dinner with mommy dearest." I said. "Battling a harpy is a dangerous idea. Just don't argue with her. At all." She said. "Yeah, the last thing I need to do is argue with Satan's Mistress." I said. "I don't know how my dad put up with her all these years." I said. "Weren't they betrothed?" She asked. "Yeah. Poor dad." I said then laughed. "Well, I need to start getting ready." I said. "Call me when you get out of the restaurant." She said. "I will." I said. "Okay, bye." She said. "Bye." I said. My mother left me a text message saying a gold colored dress and wear your hair curly. Might as well do what she wants. **

**I went into my flat then headed straight for the closet. I found a gold brocade tulle corset dress. I hung it neatly on my chair. I found some cream colored stiletto heels that went perfectly with the dress. I didn't feel like necklaces or earrings tonight so I decided to stick with make up. I stripped out of my clothes. I put on a Hello Kitty towel wrap and turned on the shower. I gave the water a minute to warm up then got in. When I got off and dried off I put on Sephora Brand Golden Sparkle Oil to give my skin a glowing appetence. I dried my hair with my wand. The ringlets were slightly frizzy so I put some ringlet in it so they would smooth out. I pulled my hair back and put on my make-up. I put on powder foundation, a bronze color blush, gold glitter eye shadow, sephora brand luscious lash kit, Gloss Unlimited Pink Collection at Barneys, and as a final touch: Vera Wang Princess Perfume.**

**I looked in the mirror satisfied. I grabbed my clutch which consisted of my keys to the car and house, my cell, some lip-gloss and other small make-up and my money. I got in my car and called my mother. "Where are you?!" She hissed. "I'm on my way." I said with a roll of my eyes. "I am getting impatient, Julianna." She said. "It takes me not even 5 minutes to get there, mother, so get the knot out of your knickers." I said then hung up on her. I knew I was going to regret that later. I put on Wall to Wall by Chris Brown. I hit the gas and zoomed out of the drive.**

**The place was packed. Apparently tonight there was an appearance of a guest chef. I went in front of the crowd of humans. The men eyed my legs as the women glare at me. I walked up the stairs. "Julianna!" Gordon exclaimed happily. Gordon Ramsey knew of my family, as a matter of fact he was a wizard. "You mother is waiting..."He trailed and rolled his eyes. "She asked me to make sure you didn't wait." He said. We locked arms and went inside of the restaurant. "Will you be joining us?" I asked. "I'm the guest chef, so I'm afraid not, but you and one of your special guests can join me another night." He said. "Special guest?" I asked confused. What was up with everyone today?**

**We walked inside. I gave a peck on the cheek to Gordon and walked to the front desk. I nearly passed out when I saw Cedric and Marcus. "You've got to be kidding me." I whispered to myself. I walked over to my mother. "Mother..."I growled. "Finally! We have been waiting for you. It's rude to keep someone waiting." She scorned. "You better be lucky we are in a room filled with muggles." I hissed at her. "Your table is ready Mrs. Russo." A hostess said. We followed her to a booth next to a large fish take. "Welcome to the Le Gavoroche. My name is Clara and I will be your waitress for this evening. May I start by taking your drink orders?" She asked. "Apple Martini." My mother said. "A flute of Veuve Clincquot Ponsardin."My father said. "I'll have a pomegranate martini." I said. "I need an ID." She said. I reached in my purse and handed her my ID. My mother glared at me. "Would you like a water with that?" Clara asked. "Yes, please." I said. "I'll have a coke, please." Cedric said. "Just a water." Marcus said. "I'll be back momentarily." Clara said then left.**

**"Would anyone care to explain?" I asked not taking my eyes from the menu. "Julianna, it's time for you to have a man in your life." My mother said. "Excuse me?" I asked about to literally fight my mother in the restaurant. She was across the table however. From left to right it went: Cedric, me, my father, my bitch of a mother and Marcus. "I'm perfectly fine, mother." I hissed. "Before you were born, Marcus and Cedric's great-grandfather made a deal with my great-grandfather and your father's great-grandfather. In those times an arranged marriage was usual." She said. I felt a lump grow in my throat. I was about to speak, but she beat me to the punch. "The first deal about your partner was between Cedric's family and your father's side of the family. The second was with Marcus' side and my side. By your next birthday you are to be married or..."She trailed. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Or what?" I growled. She sighed. "Your magic will drain. You will be as powerless as a squib. You will literally lose all contact with the wizarding world." She said. I felt my lunch about to come up. The palms of my hands began to sweat.**

**I looked at Cedric then Marcus. "What if I marry someone else?" I asked hopeful. "It can only be someone of their blood." She said. I felt like I was about to be sick. Clara suddenly reappeared. "Have you all decided what you will be eating this evening?" She asked. "The chicken salad." My mother said. "The fish and shrimp special." My father said. Clara looked at me next. "Filet minion with the mushrooms sautéed in marsala wine with a Italian salad on the side." I said. It's what I always got. "How do you want that cooked?" She asked. "Medium Rare." I said. "Vampire..."My mother whispered. I glared at her. Cedric broke off my focus. "I'll have the same only medium cooked and I want the garlic whipped potatoes." Cedric said. "I'll have the lobster." Marcus said. Once Clara was gone I picked up the conversation.**

**"Are you all out of your minds?!" I hissed lowly. "Yeah because I totally had a choice in this bullshit." Cedric hissed in my ear. I pinched his leg. He jumped in the seat. "Julianna!" My mother hissed at me. "Sorry, Cedric." I apologized through clenched teeth with narrowed eyes. "So exactly what is going to happen?" I asked my mother. "You will spend the month of November living with Marcus then you will move into Cedric's house for the month of December. You may go to your flat only once in that time. Your stuff will be in the house you are staying at. "She said.**

**I didn't say another word. "How is your steak?" My father asked one time during the evening. I simply shrugged. Marcus was the first to leave. He left 50 dollars to cover his way to my father. As usual my father refused, but Marcus insisted. I finished the steak and was full. Cedric finished his. I hope he realizes if he is my future husband that he knows I will not cook every single night. "Cedric, get up." I said. He simply looked at me. I sighed. "Will you please get up, Cedric?" I asked. He did just that. "I'm afraid I must retire early. I have a busy day tomorrow." I said with literately no emotion in my face or voice. I reached in my clutch and pulled out a 50 for my father. "No, Julianna." He said sternly. I left it on the table anyway. I kept my poise when I walked. I just wanted to go home and cry.**

**I went to my car. I tried to crank it up. No go. I tried once more. "Damn it!" I cursed. I got out of the car and pulled out a cigarette. I saw my mother and quickly put it in my jacket pocket. I pulled out my phone and called a tow truck. He said it should be about 5 minutes. "Something wrong, Dear?" My father asked. Yes, your wife is a psycho bitch. "My car won't start." I said. "I'll drop her off, Mr. Russo." Cedric offered. "Thank you, Cedric." My father replied. "Come on, Emmy." My father said to my mother. "Jeffery, you need to tell her to get rid of that god awful car." I heard my mother whisper. "She is lucky I don't have my wand." I said to myself. Cedric laughed at me. "Thanks, but you don't have to take me home." I said. "Too late. I already offered." He said. "I have to wait for the tow truck. It should be about five minutes." I said. My mother's ugly Bentley pulled out of the parking lot. I brought the cigarette back out and put it between my lips. I got the lighter out of my car and tried to light it. It wouldn't fucking light. "Damn. Why do thing keep stop working?" I asked with the cigarette still in my mouth suddenly a flame flashed in front of me.**

**It was Cedric's lighter. I held the cigarette out with my hand in put it in my mouth. He put his light away in his pocket. I pulled out the pack from my jacket. "Want one?" I asked. He grabbed one and lit it. "I didn't know you smoked." I said after I exhaled the cloud of smoke. "I was the only one in our house who did. Everyone else drank." He said then took his first inhale then exhaled. "On the contrary, I smoked and drank." I reminded. "I was the only **_**guy**_** who smoked." He rephrased. "We have the same two best friends. We both are from the same house. We both smoke, yet I still hate you. It must be true when they say opposites attract." I teased. I dropped my cigarette and put it out with my heel. I saw the tow person. I signed some papers and told him to take it to a shop in the morning and slipped him a 50. I got my ipod and clutch out of the car. I locked the car. "If it's true that opposites attract then you and Flint will get be a perfect couple." He teased. I felt my eyes beginning to water. I turned my heels around and began to walk towards the exit. "Where are you going? My car is this way." Cedric said. "I know." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me.**

**I gripped my shoulders. "What are you doing?!" Cedric hissed. "Getting out of your hair!" I shot back. He kept up at my pace. "You are being stupid. Get in the car." He said. I put my ipod in my clutch. "That's me then isn't it?! Stupid Julianna." I said not looking at him. He raced forward some bit and stopped. I took my heels off, held them in my free hand and began running. "Damn it, Julianna!" He yelled then got back in the car. I felt the warm tears stream down my cold face. Cedric ran into a red light and I was able to leave his sight. I went through the woods and then apparated back to Hallow Wood.**

**I got home in one piece. I took off my dress and put on a tank top and sweat pants. I thought I heard the front door open. I didn't have a chance to wipe of my mascara that had ran down my cheeks. I grabbed my wand and headed down stairs. The door was wide open. When I went to close it I realized the wind was blowing fiercely. Wind must have opened the door. I dead bolted the door and stood there. "Boo!" Someone shouted and grabbed my hips. I jumped out of my skin and gave an ear piercing yelp.**

**I turned to see Cedric laughing his bloody ass off. I balled my hands into fists and tackled him to the ground. "What is wrong with you?!" I shouted. "GET OFF OF ME!" He shouted. "Not until you tell me why-"He did the sneakiest, dirtiest move. He turned us around so he was on top of me. I punched his chest. He grabbed my wrists and pinned me down. He looked down at me smirking. My legs began kicking from underneath him. "Get your fat ass off me, Diggory!" I shouted. He simply laughed. I began to buck. "You are to fu-"He stopped when he looked at my face. "What's wrong??" He asked. "For starters...YOU ARE SQUISHING ME!"I yelled. "Why are you here anyway?" I asked still trying to get him off of me. "I wanted to make sure you got home okay." He said looking at me as if he were insulted. I got my wrists free and began to tickle him then I was able to turn and pin him down. "Now who has the upper hand?" I asked with a smirk on my face. "Get off." He said in a calm tone. "Um.. No." I said.**

**"Julianna, have you been crying?" He asked. I touched the skin below my eye and small black pieces rubbed off. "No." I said and got off of him. "I was taking my make-up off." I lied. He got himself up. "You were crying!" He exclaimed as if he were accusing me of a crime. "So WHAT IF I WAS!?" I yelled at him. "Why were you?" He asked more sincere. "None of your damn business." I snarled. I began walking back upstairs. When I looked back to made sure Cedric was leaving he had poofed in front of me. "Tell me." He said reaching for my hand. "You!" I pushed him down, went around him and ran up the stairs into my room. I went straight to the bathroom and washed my makeup off. When I came back he was laying on my bed with his head behind his head. He is lucky he took his shoes off. "Will you please get off of my bed?" I asked politely. "Tell me what I did so I can say sorry and go." He said. "Can't you just say sorry?" I asked. "I want to know what I'm sorry for." He said. "Then just leave because I really don't care if you are sorry or not." I said. "Fine. I'll leave." I knew he was lying, but he got up. I yawned loudly. "Will you turn off the lights and lock the door before you leave?" I asked. I didn't hear an answer. I crawled into the bed then a large force suddenly jumped on it. "Tell me." He said. I was about to get up, but he quickly got on top of me and sat on my pelvic bone.**

**"What you said about...Marcus and I."I said. A shocked and hurt look appeared on his face. He got off of me and I turned my body not facing. I felt his body come closer to mine. "Julianna, look at me." I turned over and his face was barely and inch away from mine. "I promise, I will do everything in my power to make sure you do not marry Marcus, but I want to propose a deal." He said. "Anything!" I said eagerly. "We will be staying at my home, in the country when you are to stay with me. When we are there you are to cook, clean, and do what ever I say." He said with a smirk. "Long story short: I am to become your personal slave." I said with sarcasm thick in my voice. "Or Marcus', but that is your choice. If you want it that way then I better just lea-"He stopped and got up off the bed. I jumped over to his side and grabbed his wrist. "Cedric, don't go!" I shouted to eager. He had a smirk on his face. I bit my lip and slowly pull my hand away. I pulled my knees to my chest and sighed. "Deal." I said. "What I want when I want? No back talk?" He asked, smirk still on his face. I sighed once more, but nodded. "Yes." I said. "Good." Is the last word he said then left.**


	2. AN

Hello to all my readers! Just wanted to let all of you know that I have put the pictures that go along with my stories on my profile! The story is in bold, then the pairing then the story category. I promise to try and update on all stories soon as I can.


End file.
